The First Dance
by ThatsPrettySchway
Summary: A series of David and Katherine's first dances.  In CP Coulter's Dalton-verse.


Hello Lovelies, I got this random burst of inspiration from this picture right here: .com/post/8238680438

I do not own anything; the picture, the characters. David belongs to Glee (my weeping, I wish I could have a guy like that), and Katherine to the lovely Miss CP Coulter, writer of Dalton. This turned out...well, I didn't turn out like I planned.

Enjoy! Reviews will make me love you forever. Also, I'll give you some cookies. You like cookies, right? -Schway.

* * *

><p>The First Dance<p>

A small girl of 7 years old gently stepped into the empty ballroom, a feeling of awe and amazement surrounding her. The gold glinted off of the light casted from the chandeleires that hung delicately from the high topped ceiling, painted with god and goddesses, the art a masterpiece of its own in the hall. Her eyes tried taking it all in, paused in mid-step, her small mouth hanging open ever so adorably with wonder. She turned back, her face abuzz with excitement at finding this hidden treasure, a call of 'Mom!' cut short as she looked back at the doorway, her mother absent. In her place was a gap-toothed smiling black boy, grinning at the girl.

"Hello! Do you know where my mother is?" she asked him, taking a few slow steps toward him. He shook his head in response. "Where are your parents?" she questioned him again.

"I snuck away," he replied, his large grin expanding even further. "I wanted to follow you." The girl blinked, starting towards him quite aggressively and taking his hand, dragging him into the middle of the magnificent room with her, the boy stumbling after her.

"Wha-What are you doing?" he spluttered when the stopped abruptly at a rough estimate of the center.

"_We're_ dancing." The girl replied, gathering her chocolate brown hair behind her ears. "Do you know how to dance?"

"Yes!" he said indignantly. "I know how to dance. Do _you_?"

"Alright then," she took his hands in hers, holding backing away slightly, making an open space between them. "Dance." The boy rolled his eyes and started a slow waltz, the brown haired girl following without hesitation or messing up.

"You're a good dancer."

"You are too." They let loose wild smiles, missing teeth showing, remaining there still as footsteps approached them quickly, the clack-clack-clacking of heels against the marble echoing through the halls. "Katherine? Katherine, darling, where are you?" a woman's voice sailed toward them, stopping to see her daughter and the boy standing together in the middle of the ball room, pairs of hands clasped together as they continued the waltz, ignoring the woman as she breathed a heavy sigh of relief and heading towards them.

Katherine and the boy continued the waltz until the very moment her mother reached them, a soft smile on the woman's face. "Come on, dear. We need to catch back up with the group before we fall too far behind." Katherine nodded quietly, reaching for her mother's hand. "And you, little sir? Are your parents with the group as well? They're probably looking for you." She continued gently. But the boy shook his head.

"We're on a private tour. We don't have a group. I know where my mom and dad are. Thank you miss."

"I'm going to trust you to be able to find a way back, ok? Be careful." And with that, Katherine walked off with her mother. She occasionally glanced over her shoulder, looking back to the ballroom. But the boy had vanished at once from her sight. With a slight frown on her face, the mother and daughter rejoined the small group.

* * *

><p>"David, is this-oh my gosh. It is! That was you! That was us!" a teen girl with wavy brown hair exclaimed, walking into the familiar ballroom with her boyfriend in tow, their fingers interlaced. David grinned in return to her as they once again met at the center of the ballroom floor. "I can't believe I didn't remember! I loved this place, I loved that dance, I loved that little kid who I danced with! David, I love you." Katherine's mind was in whirl, speaking before she could even think, realizing that David had suddenly stopped two moments after he did.<p>

"You love me?" surprised and joyous, he smiled faintly, not his usual michevious grin or smirk.

"Yes, of course I do." She blushed, realizing that she had spun it out, finally telling him without even thinking.

"I love you, too." Katherine looked up at him, her deep brown eyes looking straight into his. "Would you care to dance?" He said, after a moment of silence.

"I would love to." And for the second time, the two danced the simple waltz, a careful one-two-three, one-two-three step, slowly growing closer and closer to one another.

Katherine laid her head down on David's shoulder, tired from the days excitement, whispering a muffled 'I love you' into his shoulder.

"I love you." David bent his head down, kissing his love on the top of her wavy hair, the pair dancing on into the night.

"And now, for the first dance as husband and wife, would the lovely couple please go to the center of the ballroom?" The hall erupted with applause, willing David and Katherine to go to the center, her long wedding gown swishing across the marble elegantly. They took their places, ignoring the friends and family around them, going back to when they danced there alone. Their first dance as husband and wife, their first dance as a couple, where they said their first 'I love you', and where they first met. The ballroom held so many firsts for them, and they thought only of those and one another as they yet again, started the simple waltz. Looking into one another's eyes, smitten, they blocked out the whispers, the music, and the crowd.

Katherine and David kissed, not their first as husband and wife, but one that they would both always remember, until their dying days. Everything was perfect.

* * *

><p>David looked around the empty hall. His hand unconsciously reaching out for the woman who was supposed to be beside him, like she promised. He held a bunch of roses, a lovely red, excentuated by the dim chandelier lights, the place echoing the happy memories that were held in perfect preservation.<p>

He walked to the center of the room, tears stinging at his already very red eyes, laying down the roses in the center, the three waltzes gone forever now. Never to be again. He carefully sat down next to the roses, shaking as his tears started. He whispered to the open air, 'I love you. I miss you.'

David sat there for what seemed like days, unmoving, unseeing. Finally, after hours, he got up and left, leaving the roses in the center of the room, as he would every day on their wedding anniversary since she died. He would never forget her.


End file.
